The other side of Malfoy
by Cassandra Dreamwater
Summary: Malfoy hates Hermione and doesn't give a s*** about her. Or does he...
1. Bad news

The other side of Malfoy  
  
Disclaimer~ J.K. Rowling owns everyone  
  
Chapter 1~ Bad news  
  
Hermione sighed as she folded up the letter again. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Why? Why? Why did it have to happen to her? Why?" she thought to herself. A single tear rolled silently down her left cheek. She opened up the letter again and re-read it. She sank into the sofa and cried. Silently. Tears streamed down her face. She wanted to shout out, but she couldn't make a sound. She wouldn't. Someone would hear for sure. Namely Malfoy. If Malfoy saw her like this, she would not be popular anymore, instead the laughing stock of the whole school. For she was meant to be the strong Head girl who all the pupils in the school looked up to, who was kind and helpful and modest, who never cried. But she did cry. Occasionally. When she had too many feelings inside her that she couldn't contain herself anymore. Like the time.she couldn't bear to think.  
  
*Flash back to 2 summers ago*  
  
"Come here Hermione. I need to talk to you," she heard her mother say. Without saying a word, she went and sat down opposite her mother.  
  
"As you may have heard, your father and I have been arguing a lot recently. divorce." That last word brought her back to her senses.  
  
"P.pardon?" she stammered. Her mother exhaled.  
  
"I am considering a divorce with your father." Hermione couldn't contain herself any longer. She ran up to her room, flung herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
*Forward to now*  
  
She sighed deeply and went to her bedroom.  
  
It was now her last year at Hogwarts and she had planned to enjoy it, especially as she was Head girl. But when she heard she would be sharing a common room with Malfoy because he was Head boy, she was slightly disturbed. But now, she was devastated.  
  
The news had come as quite a shock to her. It was the last thing she had expected. She was hoping it wouldn't come to this. But it had and there was nothing she could do.  
  
She took out her quill and a new piece of parchment. She dipped it into a bottle of ink and had just wrote 'Dear' when she heard the gentle thud of the stone steps landing on the floor of the common room. It was Malfoy. Hurriedly, she put away her quill and parchment and pretended to be doing homework. She wiped away her tears. She couldn't let Malfoy know.  
  
She heard him throw his bag on the floor and say,  
  
"And the great Malfoy scores again! Yes! Shit!"  
  
She heard the clinking of broken glass and guessed that he had cracked his ink bottle when his bag landed on the floor. She was right.  
  
"You stupid ink bottle! Ah crap! There's ink everywhere! I'm gonna put a bloody Unbreakable charm on the next one. Bloody hell!" he muttered.  
  
He obviously didn't know she was there. She smiled. He could be really funny sometimes. But not in front of her. Oh no. He didn't like her at all.  
  
"Oh well. That's life," she thought as she remembered the letter.  
  
A.N.~ Pleaz, pleaz review if u wanna know what happens! Thankz. ~*~C~D~W~*~ 


	2. Freaky psychics

A.N.~ Sorry about some of the swearing in the last chapt. Don't worry, I've changed it now. C wot u think of this chapt. I'm a bit short on ideas 4 the middle bit (of the whole thing), so this chapt is gonna B quite short.  
  
Chapter 2~ Freaky psychics  
  
Hermione got out her letter again. She paused. She couldn't think what to write. She needed chocolate. Chocolate always helped her think. Yes, she would get some chocolate. She needed it right now.  
  
She was about to step outside when she remembered that Malfoy was there.  
  
Should she risk letting Malfoy know that she was there or should she stay inside and wait till he went to dinner? But if she stayed inside, she was sure to make some noise. She considered it for a while.  
  
"Ah! What the heck! I might as well," she thought.  
  
So she stepped outside.  
  
Malfoy was doing his homework.  
  
"For once," she thought.  
  
He turned around when he heard the door close.  
  
"What the fu.what are you doing here?"  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
Then she realised.  
  
"Did you hear me cry?" she said but her words were slightly unclear because at the same time Malfoy had said  
  
"Did you hear me swear?"  
  
They paused.  
  
"Yes," they both said.  
  
Malfoy had lied because he thought he could make some interesting gossip out of this.  
  
"What! Oh shit!" they both said again.  
  
They both paused. Simultaneous speech was heard for the next few seconds.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That!"  
  
"I can't help it!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"Ohhhhhh." they both finished and stormed off to their rooms. Hermione was so angry that she forgot what she had gone out for. She slammed the door and put a soundproof spell on the walls.  
  
"That Malfoy, he.he.oh I can't!"  
  
Across the other side of the common room, Malfoy was in his room, which also had a soundproof spell on the walls.  
  
"That was sooo weird! So weird that it was cool! Freaky! NO!!!! That was just mank! Utter, total crap! It was just luck, coincidence! You know, it didn't mean anything. Yeah that's it, it didn't mean anything, just some weird.thing. Yes." Malfoy tried to convince himself, but it wasn't working very well.  
  
"Oh cool man! I'm gonna make some interesting gossip out of this. Well, not the last bit. Just the bit where she was crying. Oh my god! I can't believe she was actually crying! He he he."  
  
Malfoy sighed at the thought.  
  
But then a voice at the back of his mind started to nag him.  
  
"Wait a minute.WHY was she crying?"  
  
A.N.~ Yeah that's right, those 2 r gonna hit it off quite quickly without many arguments, that's the type I like. Pleaz review!!! ~*~C~D~W~*~ 


End file.
